1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporter, and more particularly to a transporter for a dry film laminator.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional trimming mechanism for semiconductor wafer in accordance with the prior art comprises a housing, a base received in the housing and horizontally disposed on an inner bottom of the housing, and an upper trimming device received in the housing. The upper trimming device is movably suspended from an inner top of the housing via multiple shafts and is able to move upwardly/downwardly relative to the housing. The upper trimming device includes an annular outer member, an annular inner member, and an annular blade mounted on a bottom thereof. A lower device is received in the housing. The lower device is disposed on a top of the base and corresponds to the upper trimming device for holding a wafer. A supply device is disposed beside the lower device for supplying a protecting film. A take-up device is disposed beside the lower device opposite the supply device for collecting the used protecting film.
When the upper trimming device is operated to move downwardly, the protecting film is laminated on the wafer. The annular blade trims the protecting film around the wafer. However, during trimming, the bleeding resin would not be removed clearly. And afterwards the wafer is moved to another stage for enhancing lamination. The resin may bleed out the wafer again. Therefore, the wafer fabrication may have a low yield.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional device.